


雪に変わる頃

by GoteborgRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 4





	雪に変わる頃

这场毫无悬念的战役僵持的时间超过了所有人预想。战壕里还剩下最后顽抗的几个士兵，仍旧没有投降的意思。暴雨突袭，泥水顺着沟壕淤积起来，己方的战士也已经筋疲力竭。雨雾弥漫，拉达曼提斯抹去脸上的雨水，他势必要在今夜攻下最后一道防线。就快要实现了，对面几乎弹尽粮绝，只要顶住最后一波火力就可以完成父亲扩张的伟业。他们包围了这批精英部队残余，敌军上将手执枪刺，带着他的士官妄图殊死一搏。一切都是无果的，子弹穿过他的胸口，他直直倒在泥泞的地面上，大雨浸透了他的长发。炮火轰炸在骸骨之间，翻起的浑浊土块覆盖住男人的躯体，与黑红色的血液一起融进雨水。  
拉达曼提斯忽然反常地跃出战壕，不顾枪林弹雨，疯了一样地跑向男人倒下的地方。  
“殿下！您在做什么！”  
副官追上去拉住他的手臂，但被拉达曼提斯狠狠甩开。敌军最后的两个人被击毙，拉达曼提斯趔趄着在大雨中前行，眼看着踏进炮击的危险区域。  
“停火！快停火！”  
副官从后将他扑倒，榴弹炸裂在他们身边。拉达曼提斯头脑轰鸣，手臂剧痛，他甩了甩头发让自己清醒，依然望着不远处那个男人，艰难地朝他爬行。

我从将士们口中听到这些事情，包括副官在内，每一个人都对此困惑不解。殿下像有什么未完成的执念一样，他颤抖着握住那位上将的手，之后便昏了过去。尽管如此，这是一场大捷，是殿下亲自率军取得的胜利。他是最优秀的王子，也是最优秀的战士，我们都深爱着他。这场战役告捷更让我们确信殿下会被立为储君，他其他的兄弟都无可比拟。  
当然，我最担忧的是殿下的身体。所幸他伤势不严重，炮弹的碎片也很快被取出，不过他伤口愈合的速度似乎很慢。听治疗的医生说，殿下回来以后一直食欲不振，精神也有些萎靡，或许是太过疲倦，不过殿下身体素质不错，悉心调养应该可以得到改善。我放心了一些，他不适合沉溺在压抑的情绪里，我希望他能恢复往日的样子。

拉达曼提斯睁开眼睛的时候躺在一间简陋的房屋里，四周只有一个衣柜，一张方桌和两把椅子。环顾四周，这里有说不出的熟悉感，但只要细想就感到头痛。拉达曼提斯坐起来，用指节按压起自己的眉心。屋外白雪皑皑，透过窗户，一眼望去尽是漫无边际的雪原。远处是纯白的山丘，零星生长的矮树被冰霜包裹，近处的大小湖泊也早已冻结，冰面上探出几株水生灌木，孤单地支起白色的枝条。  
拉达曼提斯看得出神，他从未见过这样的大雪，在他生活的地方只有一年又一年的暖冬。他推开门，想到外面走走，当即诧异地顿在原地。银装素裹的雪国，冰雪覆盖了整个世界，唯独在屋外乖巧地停止蔓延。院子里种着满满的白雏菊，如同盛开在春日一样温暖。  
“你醒啦。”迎面撞上房屋的主人，他刚从雪地里走来，留下深深浅浅的脚印，“外面这么冷，你是怎么跑到这里的？”  
“……”  
拉达曼提斯完全愣了神，一言不发地凝视着对方的眼睛。他嘴唇翕动，想要念出那个埋藏在心底的名字，却不敢发出声音。  
“还没睡醒吗？”男人笑了笑，走过去把他推进屋，“先别在外面傻站着了，一会冻坏了怎么办。”他摘下自己的围巾挂在门后，边搓手心边对着哈气。“你衣服太薄了，先穿下我的。”随后从衣柜里翻出厚的外套，披在拉达曼提斯身上。  
“饮料的话，喝点热巧吧。我再给你拿些吃的，热的番茄海鲜汤和慕沙卡，你应该不会拒绝。”他独自忙乱半天，似乎不指望眼前木讷的人给自己什么回应。“早上发现你的时候你就躺在我屋外，怎么叫都叫不醒，我还以为自己摊上什么凶杀案。”  
“抱歉，我也不知道到底发生了什么。”  
拉达曼提斯低声解释，紧张得像一个害怕犯错的孩子。男人扭头看向他，忍不住打趣，“原来你会说话啊。”他把菜和汤端上桌，坐在拉达曼提斯旁边，“我叫加隆，你呢？”  
“拉达曼提斯。”  
“有点长，不过应该记得住，以防万一，我决定在雪地里写上你的名字。”  
“……这里，一直都是大雪覆盖吗？”  
“是啊，而且只有我一个人生活，也没什么动物，除了你之外我再没见过第二个人了。”  
“那你平常的食物……”  
“只要想象就可以！我给你示范一下，”加隆兴奋起来，他闭上眼睛，双手合十，“请给我一份鲭鱼刺身。”  
在两个人中间真的出现了新鲜的鲭鱼刺身，摆在镶着金边的白色瓷盘里。  
“是不是很神奇！”  
拉达曼提斯点点头，这里的一切就像美好的幻象，他已经足够惊讶，即使更多奇异的事情也不会让他意外。他的视线一直停留在加隆身上，他向自己诉说雪国的生活，瞳孔泛着光亮。拉达曼提斯握紧双拳，如果没有战事，这是他们原本应有的样子吧——不用相互残杀，没有背负的使命，哪怕他不认识自己，他依然可以成为他生命里的陪伴。

殿下午睡后发了脾气，他虽然是那种严谨到一丝不苟的性格，但一直待人友善，我从没见过他这样情绪失控。他把所有人赶了出去，双眼布满血丝，随后抱头坐在床上。他的身体颤抖着，似乎在流泪，可却强制性地压抑了啜泣的声音。  
等他晚上从房间里出来之后，整个人显得更加疲惫，不过情绪平稳了许多。他换了新的常服，让自己看上去精神一些，尽管他脸色苍白，眼眶也深深凹陷。他找到下午的侍者，为自己不绅士的行为鞠躬道歉。他依然是被人们深爱的王子，为了不辜负身边的人没日没夜的照顾，他逼迫自己用了晚膳，之后瞒着侍者在盥洗室呕吐。  
这样的厌食导致他营养不良，与此同时他开始整夜整夜地失眠，即使原先良好的身体很快也被拖垮，医生不得不重新为他制定诊疗方案，他们为殿下开了安神的药物。新的治疗是有效果的，殿下已经很久没有这样安稳地睡过觉，这是个好转的趋势。

寂静的雪之国，他终于重新来到这里。  
拉达曼提斯扣响小屋的房门，他有太多太多想说的，甚至迫不及待将加隆拥入怀中，与他呼吸交叠。  
“我们以前就早已相爱。”  
加隆不明白他在说什么，但他看见拉达曼提斯之后内心有种未知的悸动。  
“我以为再也见不到你了，那天睡醒之后你直接消失不见。”他开了拉达曼提斯最喜欢的威士忌，“说来也奇怪，自从遇到你之后我感到安心许多，明明这里也没有危险什么的。不过你既然回来了，意味着之后也会再见面吧，虽然我猜你自己也不清楚为什么能来到这里。”  
“我……嗯……”  
拉达曼提斯低头看着酒杯，把嘴边的话咽了回去。加隆自然不会明白，这是他的梦境，所有的一切都是他自己创造出的虚无，他没办法将这些说给他听。  
“这里……一直都是冬天吗……”  
“是啊，造物主好像只留下一个季节。你看，很快又要下雪了。”加隆望向窗外，天空变得比之前阴沉，“春天的到来总是太过遥远。不过他还是怜悯我的，你也注意到屋外那些雏菊，大概是这里唯一的春意吧。”  
“因为他知道你喜欢春天……白雏菊也是你爱的，你说它们是春日化成的雪……”  
加隆愣了一下，很快重新露出笑容，他与拉达曼提斯碰杯：“你总是说些莫名其妙的话。但是……你说得没错，或许我们真的有什么牵绊，你好像可以猜透我的心思，任何时候。”

今年春天比往年要冷得多，有时候甚至比冬天还让人发寒，即便烧了更多炭火还是无事于补。王宫里总是透着钻心的寒意，这对殿下的康复更不利了。经过这段时间的调养，殿下的食欲好了很多，整个人也不再像之前那样低迷，但他最近十分嗜睡，不仅午休的时间延长至平日的两倍，晚上也早早躺下。侍者们意识到他的反常，医生决定让他停用安神的药物，逐渐还原过去的作息，可没想到这个举动让殿下直接走向崩溃。

拉达曼提斯这一次来雪国没有等到加隆为自己开门，他走进木屋，衣物摆放得井然有序，像特意收拾过一样。  
“不可能……他不会消失的……”  
拉达曼提斯慌了神，他跑进雪地，四周一片纯白，除了加隆的木屋没有任何建筑。他漫无边际地奔跑着，大片雪花落在他的头发上、肩膀上，连他的睫毛也沾着冰霜。拉达曼提斯在雪国的日子里多数都是晴天，偶尔飘雪也不像现在一样，他从没见过这么大的降雪，像要把这里摧毁一样。双脚奔跑到没有知觉，但他无法折返，只能一直前行，他一遍遍念着加隆的名字，心脏像被锁链勒紧。  
穿过最后一片湖泊，拉达曼提斯停了下来，他有预感这片雪丘正是雪国的边际。在他面前是一扇冰制的门，中心镶嵌着青铜的罗盘。拉达曼提斯曾经无数次思考过一个问题，他所以为的现实是真的现实吗，是否梦境里的一切才是真的现实——如果梦与现实交换的话，这里就会变成他最爱的春天吧——他抬起手，将指针转到相反的方向，缓缓开启雪丘之门。

我知道殿下已经彻底失控了，他抓着侍者的衣服，眼睛发红，甚至跪在那里企求他们拿给他安眠药。他对药物产生了过分的依赖，根本戒不掉猛烈的药隐。医生试图减少药物用量让他逐步适应，但还是没什么效果。明明几个月前他是那样意气风发，带领我们的军队英勇征战，如今变成现在的样子。  
国王陛下也对他失望了，他立了殿下的兄长为储君，没有激起殿下任何反应。他没办法正常入睡，像发狂的猛兽一样被绑在床上。跟随殿下一起征战的副官实在不忍心看他这么痛苦，最终说服医生再为他破一次例。殿下服药之后很快变得温顺起来，安安静静地进入梦乡。他确实该舒服地睡上一觉了，他的睡颜和他平稳起伏的胸口，几乎是我脑海中最熟悉的印象。

拉达曼提斯走进冰雪覆盖的山洞，躺在那里的是中枪的加隆，他双手放在胸口，指间摆着一朵白雏菊。拉达曼提斯抱起他，他的身体比冰雪更冷，瞬间冻伤他的手臂。但拉达曼提斯没有放手，反而将他抱得更紧，他抬手抚上加隆苍白的面颊，捧住脸亲吻他。加隆好像睁开双眼，他环住拉达曼提斯的脖子将这一吻加深，随后化作漫天的飞雪。

“殿下？”  
“殿下！”  
王宫上下都在疯狂地找他，也不知殿下什么时候从房间跑了出去，正碰上这场不速而来的大雪。老实说，这天气已经一反常态，谁也不能想象平日温暖的春日此刻却飞舞着鹅毛般的雪花。殿下他是不是也到外面看雪了，他可能刻意回避了大家，毕竟以他的身体状况医生是绝不会允许他外出的。直到傍晚时分，大家才在王宫废弃的旧园里找到了他，他穿着单衣躺在雪地里，浑身冻得僵硬。侍者们用毯子裹住他，让他靠在炉边烤火，但他一直昏睡着，嘴唇泛着紫色。我不敢多看一眼，他就像一座冰雕，安安静静地靠在椅子上。扶他进屋的时候我碰到他的手指，不知他独自在园子里站了多久，即便是从冷窖里刚刚取出的碎冰都不及这种钻心的寒意，我甚至觉得自己的手也在短短的接触中被冻伤，早已不是正常的生命体态。我听见周围人轻声哭泣，国王示意他们着手为殿下整理遗物。殿下的枕边摆放着他最珍贵的日记本，上面记录了从五年前他成年开始到现在的短暂经历。  
我翻开他的日记，我知道他是允许的，但很奇怪，我所看到的一切都是空白，只有日记本的中心夹着一片干掉的雏菊。  
我把右手放在雏菊上，泪水无法抑制地流淌。他的爱情，他的思念，乃至他的全部，都只能隐匿在这片花中，没有资格向任何人坦露。

1909年3月1日  
离开王宫的第三天，他们暂时还没追过来，我一秒都不想在那个牢笼里待了。  
我在这里与他结识。  
原因说起来也蛮有意思，因为庆典的缘故，大大小小的旅店都订满了人，他来的时候只剩下被我预订的空房一间。他穿着军校的校服，懊恼地嘟哝什么，好像因为临时补课耽误了路上的行程。我主动提出和他同住，可能是一个人久了感到无聊吧，想着有个聊天的人也不错。  
屋子的摆设比较简陋，只有一个衣柜，一张方桌和两把椅子，所幸床比较大，两个人睡上去也不太挤，就是他睡着的时候喜欢抢我的被子。  
不过他睡前给我讲了很多有关罗加洛庆典的事，这是他们镇上纪念和平的庆典，从他们恢复自由开始每年都会举行一次，他这次从军校赶回来似乎要见什么人，但我还没来得及问，他就已经睡着了。

1909年3月2日  
我想我选择来这里是个正确的决定，我喜欢这儿的民风，他们很友善。在他的带领下，我很快就融入庆典的氛围，与他们一起喝酒，祝祷，佩戴象征和平的雏菊花环。  
花车游行一直持续到七点，我问起他要见的人，他对我笑了笑，领我去了他在这里的老家。看起来这里已经很久没人住过了，院子里的植物也肆意疯长。  
“我来看我的父母，他们在五年前的战争中去世了。”  
我一时间不知道如何接话，他说话的时候没有流露太多悲伤的情绪，尽管我知道他并不好受。他把扎好的雏菊花束放在他们面前。回去的路上两个人都思考着自己的事，等到了旅馆之后，他忽然问起我的职业，我说自己是写东西的，出来收集素材，不过没有骗过他。  
“如果是偷偷从家跑出来的，还是尽快回去得好，离家出走不是乖孩子。”  
我反驳他，我已经成年了，而且我不想总按照别人的意思生活，我有自己的思想。  
他用一种很奇怪的眼神望着我，然后突然大笑起来。  
后来他就一直在完成自己的功课，我看他很快做完了其他的部分，只剩下最后的小论文似乎一筹莫展。  
“怎么不写了？”  
“不爱写这种东西，太死板，还得让老家伙们满意。”  
“那你刚刚还笑我……”  
“不是笑，是没想到有人真的能直接讲出这样的话，很有勇气。”他看着我，戳了我的脑袋，“眉毛挺可爱。”  
最后我帮着他写完了小论文，按老师讲的方式。

1909年3月3日  
他准备回学校了，我不知为何也打算回家。他一直送我到车站，但我不便与他交换地址。也许这是我们最后一次见面，他拎着校服外衣，朝我挥手。我与他是短暂结交的友人，又好像在对方心中都留下了什么。  
他最后叮嘱我：“男人的话，总要对自己的行为负责，有时候不能太任性，因为你不是只为自己活着。”  
我似乎可以明白他向我传达的意思。

1914年11月20日  
我们重新相见了，我听到敌军上将的名字，知道这次相见意味着什么。  
大战在即，但我们还是忍不住私下见面了，他看上去比五年前更为成熟，蓝色的短发也已经长长，用黑色的皮绳高高系起。我们还在那间旅店，他请我喝了当地的果酒。  
果酒不易醉，可有些话不合时宜，只能借着醉意表达，他应该也是如此。  
“我不想与你刀剑相向，我希望我们可以活下去。”  
“有什么办法，难道你或者我可以向对方投降吗？如果你是来劝和的，我早就轰你出去了。”他晃着酒杯，声音苦涩，“不能的话就回去好好睡一觉，睡醒了直接上战场，就没心思思考那么多了。”  
“加隆。”  
我忍不住喊了他的名字，我在那一刻渴望抛去一切枷锁，拥抱他，亲吻他，向他索要一切。他没有拒绝我，他的眼眸中没有一丝尘霾，干净得像冬日的初雪。  
“你……会死吗……”  
我躺在床上问他，让他枕着自己的胸口。  
“要看你有没有长进了。”  
他给了我不可置否的答案。

十二点的钟声响起，殿下在那一刻停止了呼吸，我合上他的日记，关起那片雏菊。  
原来我也一直沉浸在自己的梦境里，幻想还在他身边，陪他一起从爱人的死亡中走出来，差点忘记我就是他的爱人。  
拉达曼提斯应该已经发现了这一切，他在另一个现实中等待着我。我走到他身边，最后一次亲吻了他的额头，连同全部的意识一起消融在春日的大雪里。

雪停了，阳光映照着雪之国，为这里交换来春天。  
拉达曼提斯走在冰面上，脚下嘎吱作响。加隆站在湖心，他穿着第一次相见时那身校服朝他挥手，脸上泛起微红。冰上的裂痕开始加深、蔓延，拉达曼提斯加快了几步，在寒冰碎裂之时跃起来与他相拥，最后浸入雪国的湖水。

“我们于梦中相爱，于现实相杀，直到整个春日幻化成雪，才得以一同长眠。”

【Fin】


End file.
